Mi mejor regalo
by Jenla
Summary: Nessie con solo aparentes once años, decide cual es el mejor regalo para Jake en navidad. Finalmente termina dándose cuenta de cual es el regalo perfecto para ella.


!Buenas!, escribí este relato de Nessie y Jake para un concurso de relatos navideños. Esto fue lo que salió, me inspiré en una serie de mi infancia para algunas cosas.

* * *

¡Qué emoción!, ya casi es navidad, solo quedan pocas horas, adoro esta época del año, en sencillamente fantástica. Esta vez ahorré dinero y compré regalos para todos, claro está, que fue dinero que gané, principalmente ayudando a todos en mi familia con pequeños encargos. Normalmente no pido nada a cambio cuando proporciono ayuda, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de sentir que ganaba dinero, que hacía algún esfuerzo por ello. Algo patético, lo sé, pero mi encierro hasta mi adultez me impide el hacer muchas cosas que las niñas normales de once años (en apariencia, al menos en mi caso), hacen.

Pero tengo un problema, para el regalo de mi Jake decidí que sería mejor que hiciera algo con mis propias manos, algo que saliera enteramente de mi corazón. Las cosas, por otro lado, no están saliendo exactamente como las tenía planeadas.

—¡Auch!

¡Cielos, eso dolió!, y eso que soy una semivampira, supongo que el hecho de estar comiendo más como humana influye, también me he vuelto más lenta, más humana, pincharme con una aguja, entonces, sí que me afecta, y mucho. A pesar de que tengo mi dedo en mi boca para sofocar el dolor, no parece que este tenga ganas de marcharse pronto. Unos ruidos sordos se escuchan por las escaleras, imagino que deben ser papá y mamá.

En efecto son ellos, están cruzando el umbral de mi habitación a una velocidad ridícula.

—Nessie, preciosa, ¿estás bien? —la voz de mamá sonaba hermosa y angustiada.

—Deja que tu madre te ayude hija, esta es la octava vez que te pinchas el mismo dedo—me recordó papá, quién también se escuchaba angustiado.

Sonreí ampliamente.

—Estaré bien, quiero hacerlo yo sola.

Ambos suspiraron con cierta resignación, después de todo esta era la octava vez que subían a pedirme lo mismo. Para ser precisos, tenía en esto seis días enteros. A estas alturas debían ser como las cuatro de la madrugada.

—Las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada—me corrigió papá.

Solo susurré un "oh", y continué con mi labor, sentía un poco de cansancio, pero nada grave. Jake me había regalado cosas hechas con el corazón, con sus propias manos, yo quería hacer lo mismo para él, que supiera lo importante que es para mí. Qué lo quiero tanto, tanto, tanto. ¡Auch!, no, eso no fue un pinchazo en mi dedo, fue en mi corazón, duele, y de la manera más extraña. ¿Por qué será?

Puedo escuchar a mi padre gruñir, no lo entiendo, ¿qué habré hecho?

Mi madre lo toma del brazo y comienza a jalarlo en dirección a la puerta, antes de salir, me mira con ternura y sonríe.

—Tu puedes nena—me animó—, casi terminas, tu padre y yo estaremos abajo por si nos necesitas.

—Sí, gracias mami—le digo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me concentro en mi tarea, Emily se esforzó mucho por enseñarme bien los patrones para esta bolsa. También había logrado preocupar mucho a Jake, y siento remordimiento, pero no tengo otro remedio, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

Recuerdo con pesar el día anterior.

_Jacob observaba con plena angustia como prácticamente me quedaba dormida sobre mi desayuno, el día anterior había logrado dormir solo dos horas._

—_Nessie, ¿qué ocurre?, luces muy mal—inquirió Jake con voz apremiada._

_Levante la vista hacía él como pude, los ojos se me cerraban sin piedad. Intenté sonreírle con la mayor calidez posible._

—_Solo tengo un poco de sueño, estoy bien Jake—aseguré mientras tomaba una cucharada de mi cereal._

_Jake me conocía mejor que nadie, y enseguida supo que ocultaba algo, la preocupación en sus ojos seguía tan fuerte como antes._

—_¿No confías en mi para esto Nessie?_ _—preguntó con cierto dolor._

_Pude sentir como mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, Jake, mi mejor amigo en el mundo, mi confidente, mi protector, ¿cómo podría ocultarle algo? La sola idea me dolía a mí como nadie más sabría nunca_

_Pero esto era diferente, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué?_

_En ese momento papá me jaló suavemente del brazo_

—_Prometiste que iríamos juntos a elegir un piano nuevo—me aclaró papá—, ¿no querrás dejar plantado a tu papá?, tenemos una cita nena._

_La mirada cómplice de mi padre me decía que una parte de esto era cierta solamente, en efecto teníamos esa cita, pero para un día antes de año nuevo. Sonreí al comprender las intenciones de papá. Susurré un "gracias" en mi mente._

—_No tengo nada, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana Jake—me despedí mientras salíamos de la cocina._

_Cuando estábamos ya algo lejos, papá preguntó:_

—_¿Y pronto acabaras nena?_

—_Si no duermo hoy, si, mañana ya es noche buena así que me tengo que apurar._

Al fin, la última puntada. Había logrado mi cometido, ¡qué felicidad!

—¡Listo, lo terminé!

¡Por fin!, solo me quedaba envolverlo y arreglarme para la noche, eran ya las dos de la tarde. Como siempre, la tía Alice tenía mi ropa lista, como no había tenido tiempo de preocuparme por ello, cogí el hermoso vestido rojo que ella me preparó.

Y finalmente, todo en la casa principal estaba listo, habíamos invitado a los lobos y sus familias este año. Todo promete una velada fantástica.

Entramos y enseguida corro a saludar a todos ahí, el abuelito me abraza por más rato que todos los demás y me susurra algo sobre cuanto he crecido.

Por último, corro a los brazos de Jacob, y me siento invadida por una calidez inigualable, aspiro con cuidado su delicioso aroma, tierra mojada y hojas, naturaleza, es embriagador, tan masculino.

Ese aroma me hace sentir que todo irá bien, no importa que pase, me hace sentir en casa, es cuando comprendo algo maravilloso y lo abrazo aún más fuerte. Jake lo nota y hace que nuestras miradas choquen.

—¿Qué ocurre Ness?

—Es solo que, a tu lado Jake, me siento totalmente protegida—susurro, aunque sé que todos ahora deben estar escuchándonos.

Jake me mira con los ojos totalmente abiertos, aunque pronto esto es reemplazado por otro fuerte abrazo.

Cenamos, bueno los que lo hacen, y luego de unos momentos de música y platicas amenas, el abuelo Carlisle anuncia la entrega de los regalos, todos intercambian sus regalos y yo recibo demasiadas cosas, me apena bastante, es mucho para una sola persona. Por último, Jake me entrega el suyo, un hermoso collar con un lobito y una pequeña flor, tallados en madera, eran tan hermosos que se me botaron las lágrimas enseguida. "Tú eres la hermosa flor, somos nosotros Nessie, ¡Feliz navidad!", me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Es tan bello, que mi horrendo regalo no es nada en comparación. Ahora mismo tengo miedo y vergüenza, aun me botan lágrimas, pero por razones diferentes. Sostengo mi regalo con manos temblorosas. Jake se acerca y acuna mi rostro en sus enormes manos. No hacen falta palabras, su mirada me consuela y, aunque sigo apenada, extiendo torpemente mis brazos para que tome su regalo. Jake lo coge emocionado, le quita el papel rojo con suma delicadeza, como si fuera un tesoro y entonces, saca el sencillo morral tejido, era horrendo, me sentía como una tonta.

—Nessie pidió consejo a Emily, pasó seis días enteros sin dormir, lastimándose constantemente para terminarlo—acota mi padre

Me pongo roja como tomate, no era necesaria su intervención. Sin embargo, puedo notar como las facciones de Jake pasan de la comprensión, al más infinito amor y…devoción. Su mirada se clava en mí, me pongo aún más colorada.

—Es el mejor regalo que alguien me haya dado, el mejor, gracias pequeña.

Por fin, saco algo de valor.

—No, gracias a ti Jake, por siempre estar ahí para mí, cuidándome, siendo el mejor amigo del universo—me aclaro la garganta, siento un gran nudo que no se quiere ir—, eres el ser más maravilloso del universo, no importa a quien ames, será imposible que te rechacen, llegarás a ser tan feliz como mamá y papá.

A una parte de mi le duelen mis palabras, pero lo dejo estar. Sabía la historia de ellos tres de sobra, no importaba si un día tenía que dejarme para siempre, si Jake lograba su felicidad, con eso me bastaba a mí. No le pedía nada más al universo, a dios, a la vida. Aunque eso me destrozara. Es ese el mejor regalo.

Jake me observa como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza, luego me mira con ese amor incondicional que envuelve mi corazón en una hermosa calidez. Oigo como papá le gruñe un poco. No lo entiendo. Pareciera que me quiere decir tantas cosas, al final me vuelve a abrazar con fuerza, susurrándome: "Que Qouwle"

Aunque no lo entiendo, esto me hace sentir feliz, tan dichosa que siento que voy a explotar, no importa nada, salvo que ahora mismo Jake está a mi lado, haciendo de esta navidad la mejor y más inolvidable de mi joven vida. No importa que pase, siempre, siempre, querré a Jake como a nadie más en mi vida.

—Feliz navidad, Jake—susurro mientras me dejo envolver por sus fuertes brazos.


End file.
